Murder after school
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: A track coach tells his girls about a terrible murder that took place ten years ago. This coach starts to remember the story of the two girls named Raura and Risa. What exactally happened, you'll have to read to find out. Please read and review. (complete


A/N: Hello everyone. This is just an idea I thought I try out. My friend and I were staying after school when she started to make this sound and it sparked an idea for a story for me. So we are going to be the main characters. I hope you all enjoy this work.

Murder after school

The sky was a nice blue and a refreshing cool breeze flew through the area. It was a perfect day for people to be hanging out after school doing various school activities. A team of high school girl track stars were among those who stayed after school on this very nice day. The team of fifteen sat in the large lunch room on the floor waiting for their track coach to arrive. Moments later the track coach arrived. The coach was a male in his early twenties and had short brown hair. His eyes were a brilliant green. He was a pretty nice guy and all the girls on the team liked him. On his ears were small stud earrings. He had on a purple and gray sweat shirt and sweat pants. On his head was a dark purple cap with the picture of a black falcon. The coach half jogged up to his team with a great big smile on his face. Unknown to the track team they would hear something that would change their lives forever.

The coach came up to the group of girls. " Morning ladies. First off I would like to congratulate you on your win last weekend. You did a fabulous job. Before we begin practice I would like to tell you all a little story about this school." The coach leaned up on a table that had been left out from the end of the day. " Do any of you know the legend about this school?" He questioned.

All the girls had clueless looks on their faces and looked at each other for answers. When none of the ladies spoke the coach cleared his throat and began speaking again. " A few years ago… there was a terrible killing right here in this school. There were two young girls in their sophomore year, named Raura and Risa. Raura had long black hair with some blond highlights and stunning black eyes. She was about average size and was best friends with Risa. Raura was a member of this team before the incident. Risa was a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was about 5 foot 11. She wasn't into athletics but she was an excellent writer and student. Both of these girls were staying after school to help set up for a school play that was going to be held in about two weeks. They were the only ones left and they were waiting for their rides when their lives turned into nightmares. They had found out they were locked in the school with a serial killer and they would be his next victims. It is said that sometimes when you stay here after school you can see their spirits roaming the halls screaming for someone to help them. Also it seems on every anniversary of their death… at the exact moment they died the words ' Jason got us.' is written in blood."

The girls were terrified after their coach finished explaining what had happened to Raura and Risa. They were shivering and holding on to each other for dear life. The coach was somewhat amused and smiled at the girls he coached. " Tonight is the exact night that it happened." He took a breath and smiled. " Lets get running girls… 4 laps around the track."

The girls darted from the room in a hurry. The coach smiled. ' If only I could say things like that when they are practicing all the time. That would really get them working. I must admit it was indeed scary that night I heard the story. I remember I had to heard about that those poor girls… hacked to pieces… it just sends chills up my spine.'

….Ten years previous….

There wasn't anybody left in the building except the set up crew and some various other teenagers practicing their sports. Raura and Risa were on the stage with the supervisor of the project. On the floor between them was a tin can. Black paint was dripping down the sides and before them was a big cube that was still needing some touch ups. The girls were painting it black and finishing up some touch ups here and there.

Raura dipped her brush into the paint can again and when she lifted it back up she found that there was a long bold strip of black there. " Shit!" She cursed.

Risa laughed as she continued painting. " That was really smart Raura."

" Ha Ha very funny. Are we almost done with this thing?"

Risa stood up and looked at the cube in front of her. She leaned over and looked at the sides. " Not quite… these sides still need some touch ups and then I think we're done, until we get another assignment."

Raura sighed as he pulled out her black bag that held some of her stuff that she had brought with her. She put the brush down across the paint can and pulled out her cell phone. Raura flipped it open and looked at the time. She looked up at her friend and asked, " When are you leaving?"

Risa stopped her strokes and turned her attention to her friend who was squatting down on the stage floor. She bit down on her thumb nail and started to think. " Um, I'd say about five. Maybe a bit less. Maybe then I'll have all my time done."

" Alright then. I'll call my mom a bit before then." Raura started as she slid her phone back into her small back bag. She picked up her brush and started to paint some more. As she was going forward with her stroke some of the black paint splattered on Risa's arm.

Risa felt the paint land on her and she frowned. " Thanks a lot."

Raura smiled innocently. " No problem."

Risa sighed and started to work some more. She was not going to let a bit of paint make her angry. A few moments later Risa turned over and walked over to the side speed painting it black. Once she was done she stood back and admired her work. " Not bad. I think we are done with this cube. What do you think?"

Raura placed her brush down and tried to stand up. She cringed as she finally stood up. " Yeah I think its done… now what."

Risa shrugged as she turned to the adult in charge. " Mrs. Q?"

The young woman in her 30's stood up and turned her attention to her helpers. " Yes?"

" We are done with this one. Is there anything else we gotta do or?"

The adult walked over and checked over the box and nodded. " That's great girls. Well done." She turned and looked at the other projects that were on the stage and then looked back at the girls. " That's about it. Can you just take these brushes and go down to the girls locker room and clean them?"

Risa nodded as she took the brushes from her. " Sure. We'll be back with 'em soon." She motioned to her friend to follow her and the two girls went down a small hall and then entered the main gym and then walked threw a door down two flights of stairs till they reached the main locker room. It was slightly dark but it was easy to see where you were going. They walked straight ahead passed the lacrosse lockers into the girl's bathroom.

Raura placed her bag down again and Risa handed her friend another brush. " Here. This way we can both have a brush." Raura nodded as she took the brush and started to put it under the water. The water turned black very quickly. Risa was having an easier time with it then Raura. The water was splattering everywhere and made a puddle on the floor.

Raura and Risa laughed. " Looks like we could flood the bathroom if we keep this up."

Risa flicked her brush to make it a bit easier to dry. Then she placed it down on the sink and walked into one of the stalls and got paper towels and started to dry her brush. Raura was getting flustered. " Darn this brush. It isn't cleaning."

Risa sighed as he held out her hand. " Give me… I'll clean it." Raura handed the brush to her and Risa quickly cleaned it. She turned her attention to Raura who had just walked back in where her bag. " Why is it so easy for me to clean and you have such a hard time?"

Raura shrugged. Risa rolled her eyes slightly as she took both brushes in hand and started to walk out with her. Raura smirked as she started to make a strange noise. It was exactly like the noise in the old Jason movies. Risa turned around. " Can you cut that out… that's freaky."

Raura smiled. " It would be cool you know. I mean if you were in the dark and the person behind you did that."

Risa started to walk backward. " I know… hey you know what… that gives me a great idea for a story."

Raura looked a bit interested. " Oh yeah? Spill… what's this one all about?"

Risa turned around and she slowly made her way toward the steps. " Well we would be the main characters and then… we are stuck in the school. We are pretty freaked out… and **THEN**…"

Raura was on the edge of her seat. " Yeah, then what? What happened?"

" Jason comes out and chases us around and stuff.. doesn't that sound cool!"

Raura smiled. " Yeah it does. Nice idea Risa."

Risa smiled back. " Thanks. I love it when I get inspiration like that." The two girls slowly made their way back up the stairs and into the gym again. Unknown to them down stairs in the girl's locker room was a serial killer and he was out for blood…. And he had his bloody eyes on them. Risa jumped back on the stage and handed the brushes to the adult. Everyone had something in their hands except Risa and Raura. The other people helping took the supplies and walked out to the car and put them in. After that they drove off… leaving Risa and Raura all alone in the school.

It was scary. The school was completely abandoned. Raura couldn't help but try to scare Risa even more. She knew sometimes if you snuck up on her she would jump and totally freak out. They sat down in some chairs and waited. They started to laugh and say stuff like, ' That wasn't funny!' or 'This is so scary.'

Jason starts to hear the girl's voices. His blood was boiling to kill. He started to walk out from the ball supply closet down in the girl's locker room. The killer walks down and hallway and looks up and sees a flight of stairs. The freak named Jason starts to walk up the stairs. His hatchet was in his hand. Slowly he started to climb the stairway. He opened a door, which led to the gym area. It was completely empty. Suddenly he started to hear a noise, not the girl's voices. It was a toon that a lone janitor was whistling. Jason hid in an office right outside the gym.

The girls turned to see the janitor walking by with a wheel cart. He smiled.

" Hola chicas." He started in Spanish.

Risa and Raura smiled. " Hola."

The janitor walked into a closet near them and pulled out a broom. " Have a nice day." He said.

" You too." The girls said in unison.

The janitor picked up the broom and continued walking toward the gym and toward the offices. He walked into the one on the far corner and opened it with his key and walked in. He picked up the garbage can and dumped its contains into the bigger barrel. He then placed the can on the floor and walked out once again locking it. The noise from the Jason flicks started to play again as the janitor got closer to the other office. He reached out to open the door and found that it was unlocked. He didn't think much of it as he walked into the office. No one was there. Behind him was another closet and inside that closet was Jason. The janitor turned his back and the closet door slowly opened and then Jason struck. He took the cord from the telephone and wrapped it around the janitor's neck and started to suffocate him. The poor janitor struggled for some time before his eyes turned red and he died. Jason dropped his lifeless body on the floor. A bit of a clanging sound could be heard. With that the murder walked from the office and hid out behind the stage.

The clang could be heard by the girls who were currently out in the hall. Risa jumps up shouting. " WHAT WAS THAT!"

Raura turned to her frightened friend. " What's wrong, Risa?" Risa was shaking and she was looking around. Her breathing was picking up and it became louder. Raura was starting to get concerned. " What Risa?"

" Did you hear that?" Risa asked. Her voice was shaking.

Raura blinked. " Here what?"

" That noise. I thought I heard something."

Raura didn't pay much attention. " You were just imaging things. These dark places do that to you."

" No…. I'm serious. I really heard something." Risa got up from her chair and started to walk toward the gym again. Her hand was shaking like a leaf and her breathing was loud and fast.

Raura sighed as she stood. She didn't want to be left alone so she walked behind her friend. Risa opened the door to the gym and looked around nervously. She gulped as she saw no one there. Raura jumped up from behind her shouting. Risa screamed and looked at her friend with a hint of anger. " That was so not cool!"

Raura laughed. " I thought it was."

Risa took a deep breath as she started to walk toward the farther office. She reached her shivering hand outward and tried to open the door. After a few turns it was open. That door was never good with locking. They walked in and Risa tried to gather up all her courage and opened the door to the office again. Suddenly a black and white cat ran out, making Risa freak out and fall to the floor. Raura looked at her friend in disbelief. " Does that answer your question. It was just a cat. Must be the janitors. Come on… lets get out of here…. Who knows when he'll come looking for her."

Risa grabbed onto the railing behind her and picked herself up from the floor. The two girls walked out into the main gym again. Risa still had the strange feeling that something was up but she didn't say anything to Raura because she knew that she would just get annoyed with her and try to prove her wrong.

They walked back into the main lobby and Risa pulled out three quarters and put them into the soda machine and got an ice tea. Raura walked over. " Hey can I have some of that. I'm thirsty. Running really takes it out of you."

Risa frowned and gave her friend a slight glare. " Why should I give you anything… you have been a real pain…"

" Oh come on… I was just having a bit of fun. You understand that right."

" Yeah alright… just a little!" Risa opened the can and the two of them started to share it all the way down the hallway.

Raura looked at her friend again. " Hey, you think we can go to our lockers? I have to get something."

Risa looked at her friend. " I think we can… there should be some spare keys….." She looked down at the floor and over in the corner she saw a key ring with a tone of keys on it. " Somewhere." Risa walked toward it and picked it up. " Looks like someone lost there keys…"

Raura smiled. " What luck… lets go…" Risa and Raura walked through some doors and then ran up two more flights of stairs until they reached another door. They tried to open it but it was locked. Risa took the keys and opened the door. Raura smirked as she took off running down the hall. Risa growled slightly as she took off after her. Raura reached the stairs first. " I beat you."

" No fair.. you got a head start… not to mention… I'm so out of shape." They walked down the hall way slightly and soon reached Raura's locker. She opened it with ease and started to look around for something. She soon came up empty. " Darn… nothing's here. I thought I left it here."

" Maybe it was in the art room?" Risa suggested.

Raura shrugged as they walked down the hall. Unknown to them Jason had left the gym and now was following them. He was hiding out near the upstairs girl's bathroom. Risa opened the door and the two of them walked in. Raura frantically started searching for her book. Risa looked at Raura.

" I'll be right back…" She placed the keys down and started to walk down the hall again.

Jason hid out in the bathroom and Risa came walking in. She went into one of the stalls and did her business. She flushed the toilet and she turned around to wash her hands when she saw Jason standing in front of her with his big hatchet. Risa's eyes bugged out and she lets out a loud scream and darts out the bathroom. She was shouting her friend's name. " RAURA! RAURA!"

Her friend doesn't hear her. She's too busy going through the teacher's desk. Risa runs in. " Raura! We gave to get out of here right now!"

Raura turned her attention to Risa. " What? Why are our parents here?"

" No… but a serial killer is!"

Raura looked at her friend with his disbelief. " Oh come on. Risa… I think you're story writing has gone to your head."

" No… I'm really serious! Jason… he's here… right now… he's out to get us… we gotta run!" Risa grabs Raura's hand and they take off down the hall way. Suddenly they see Jason. They scream as they try to get away again. Jason takes the broom handle he had gotten from the dead janitor and threw it at the two girls. The broom handle only breaks the glass but it manages to cut open Risa's wrist. She cringes in pain but ignores her wound and continues to run down the stairs with her friend by the hand. They try to run out the other way toward the front of the school but they found it couldn't be opened. Risa searched herself and noticed that she didn't have the keys anymore.

The two girls were freaking out as they knew Jason would be there at any moment. Then Raura got an idea as she took Risa by the arm and they started to run down the hall near the gym again. They busted open the doors leading to the large room. They rushed off toward the door to the closer office. Raura pulled open the door and she let out a terrible scream as she saw the dead janitor! Risa started to step out as she saw Jason standing there… with his blade ready to get them. Risa quickly grabbed Raura again and they darted of the other way, down the hall. They knew it.. they were trapped. There was no chance for them to escape the building. The two girls did the only thing they could do… they ran into the bathroom.

Risa and Raura were freaking out in the bathroom. Risa started to write in blood on the wall. ' Jason got us…' Raura grabbed hold of Risa and held on tight. Risa started to cry. " Were going to die…."

" No we're not!" Raura shouted.

Just then Jason busted open the door and looked at the girls. He slowly made his way toward them. Raura was backed into a corner and Risa in another. Only one of them seemed to have a chance to escape. Raura took off past Jason as he walked toward Risa. Suddenly Jason turned around and threw his hatchet at her and it cut her head open. Risa screamed as she saw her friend's body fall to the floor, lots of blood pouring from the wound. Jason turned back to her… and threw her into the mirror. And then picked her body up and threw her across the room into another one. Risa's body was on the floor, trembling and bleeding. Jason tore off a sink and threw it at Risa, killing her… Her last screams echoed threw the empty school. With that Jason slowly made his escape outside the track and into a forest area.

Meanwhile the parents were getting worried that they didn't hear anything from their children so they called the cops. The cops came right away to the scene. Just at that moment the track coach of that day came up. " What's going on officer?"

" Two girls were reporting missing… do you know if anyone is inside the building?"

" I thought before I left for a jog I saw a group of kids inside…"

The police officers, the coach and the parents rushed into the school. They looked around and saw the dead janitor's body in the office. The parents were starting to get worried. The search became more fierce and then they found them. The officer opened the bathroom door and saw the dead bodies of the two girls. The mothers of the two girls screamed and cried on their husband's shoulders. The officer started to take pictures of the place and he saw the blood message on the wall. He turned to the other people and stated, " Looks like another Jason murder."

….ten years later….

The loud screams of the young girls could suddenly be heard. The track coach could see their ghostly presences running threw the halls. He looked at them with compassion. " You girls were only trying to do something helpful and you got killed like that. I ask you… both, keep an eye on my girls and all those who come to this school… You're death shall not be in vain…. We will find Jason and then you'll rest in peace."

The noise once again started to sound. Suddenly more shouting could be heard from the outside. The track coach rushed out and his eyes widened as he saw that his girls were killed and the gloomy form of Jason stood there with a smirk with his finger pointing toward him…. Pointing out that HE was next….

The end…

Hello everyone. How was that for my first try at a Jason story? I think I did a pretty good job. Please review, no flames.

Trunks and goten


End file.
